Azraël & Abbadon
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Azraël, cruelle Ange de la Mort. Abbadon, terrible Ange de la Destruction. Les lieutenants de Lucifer. Aujourd'hui, ils vivent sous les noms de Mimi et Jack Force, enfants d'un milliardaire New-Yorkais. Mais sous leurs apparences d'adolescents gâtés restent Azraêl et Abbadon, les plus puissants anges après les Incorrompues. Voilà comment leur histoire a commencée…
1. Chapter 1 Azraël

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon cette Fanfiction n'en était pas une à proprement parler au départ, juste un délire qui m'est passée par la tête mais après avoir relu tout ça, j'ai pensée que cela pourrait faire une bonne FanFiction, d'un genre différent. Le sujet de cette petite Fic est la série littéraire "Les Vampires de Manhattan" de Melissa de la Cruz et met en place Mimi et Jack, les jumeaux. Pour ceux qui connaissent l'histoire et qui ont lu le tome 2, vous savez qu'ils sont en faites Azraël et Abbadon, l'Ange de la Mort et l'Ange de la Destruction. Mon petit délire explique la chute de ces deux anges. Elle sera composée de deux chapitres. **

**Voici le chapitre 1, "Azraël", qui met en avant l'Ange de la Mort. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

_**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à Melissa de la Cruz.**_

**CHAPITRE 1 : Azraël.**

Azraël, l'ange de la Mort, pourvoyeuse de mort, la faucheuse.

Jumelle d'Abbadon, l'ange de la Destruction.

Les Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse.

Azraël, la jumelle de l'apocalypse,

La femme la plus cruelle de l'enfer,

Fille de Lucifer, fille de l'abomination,

Fille de l'horreur, fille de la torture,

Reine de la mort.

Au toi, ange de la mort, tu as décimé le paradis au nom de Lucifer.

La marque de l'étoile du matin t'est gravée sur la peau.

Toi, prédatrice, tu n'es que douleur et carnage.

Ravage et viol,

Torture et combat,

Meurtre et victoire,

Mort.

Destructrice des mondes,

Brûleuse d'âme,

La tienne est la plus sombre.

Tu as empalé des millions d'innocents.

Tu as tuée tant de famille.

Etranglée tant d'enfants.

Envoyé six pieds sous terre tant d'hommes.

Piétiner tant de femmes.

Et toi, Azraël, tu ries.

Tu ries et danse sur le tombeau, devant leurs mausolées.

Tu te baignes dans des bains de sang.

Tes ailes annonce l'apocalypse.

Ton regard annonce la souffrance.

Ton sang annonce la mort.

Les gens te crains, te fuie, te supplie, te demande grâce,

Te promette soumission et obéissance.

Tu refuses.

Tout ce que tu veux, c'est leurs morts.

Leurs cadavres pour jouer.

Tu as répandue horreur, mort, supplice, torture, chaos, désordre et cruauté pendant des millénaires.

Mais un jour, tu as arrêté.

Toi et Abbadon.

Vous avez arrêtez vos horreurs.

Pourquoi ?

Azraël, tu as regardé au plus profond de ton père,

Tu as fouillé l'âme noire de Lucifer et tu as vue.

Ce n'est qu'un traître.

Il vous à poussez, toi et Abbadon, à tuée, à vous battre contre ceux de votre race.

A tué les _sangre__ d'__azul__, _ta famille, tes amis, tes frères, tes sœurs.

Cela ne pouvait plus continuer.

Tu à beau être Azraël, tu as beau avoir commis des crimes atroces,

Tu n'es pas idiote.

Honteux, tête baissée, apeuré,

Toi et Abbadon vous avancez main dans la main

Vers Gabrielle et Michel, les Incorrompues,

Gabrielle, la Vertueuse, la fille de la lumière,

Michel, le Cœur pur, le fils de la lumière,

Les jumeaux de la paix.

Ils te fixent, toi et Abbadon, le regard prudents,

L'épée brandit.

Vous vous agenouillé devant eux,

Vous laissez tomber vos épées.

Vous demandé le pardon.

Où la mort.

Mais, jamais, jamais,

Vous ne retournerez vers Lucifer.

Michel vous observe,

Lui seul parvient à lire la vérité derrière le mensonge,

Il sourit.

Vous n'avez pas menti.

Michel et Gabrielle vous pardonnent de vos crimes.

Vous êtes de retour chez les _sangre d'azul._

Toi, Azraël, tu souris.

Tes yeux verts d'eau dansent de joie.

Maintenant.

C'est Lucifer et

CROATAN,

Qui auras à faire à la puissante Azraël.

Eux connaîtront ta force de destruction, ta violence.

Ils parieront pour t'avoir à appris à aimer la mort.

Pour t'avoir nommer Azraël.

Tu es en soif de vengeance,

Mais grâce à l'amour qu'Abbadon te porte,

Tu te calmeras.

Tu te rendras compte qu'Abbadon et plus que ton frère.

Il est ton âme-soeur.

Ton amour éternel.

La moitié de toi-même.

Il est la lumière qui te guide dans le noir.

Et il ressent la même chose pour toi.

Vous vous jurez amour éternel.

Par le lien,

Vous serez unis pour l'éternité.

Vous vous liez.

Maintenant, vous pouvez vous venger.

L'épée brandit, aux côtés de Michel et de Gabrielle,

Aux côté des _sangre d'azul, _aux côté d'Abbadon,

Tu te bats, tu luttes, tu te venges,

A mort, CROATAN, a mort!

Et, avec un plaisir immense,

Tu voies Michel détruire Lucifer.

CROATAN tombé. Mort.

Vous l'avez emporté.

Pourtant,

Le bonheur est de courte durée.

Dieu, le tout-puissant,

Vous bannis.

Vous avez fait trop de dégât aux paradis pendant la bataille.

Il vous met en exil.

Vous être condamnée à vivre sur terre.

Vivre au prêt des humains.

Être des non morts.

Des vampires.

Non.

Non.

NON!

Tu refuse, tu ne veux pas, non.

Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Avant même que tu t'en rende comte,

Tu as quitté le paradis,

Pour venir sur terre,

Dans une minable apparence humaine.

Tout ça à cause de Lucifer.

Condamnée à te réincarner.

Mais ton lien avec Abbadon est toujours là.

Ainsi qu'Abbadon.

A s'est côté, tout est possible.

Oui.

Tu vivras sur terre.

Provisoirement.

Un jour, tu cesseras d'être un vampire,

Un jour, tu regagneras le paradis,

Oui, un jour...


	2. Chapter 2 Abbadon

**Et voici le chapitre 2, et après la fic est terminée. Il est tout aussi sombre que le premier, mais cette fois il se porte sur Abbadon, où Jack. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Melissa de la Cruz._  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Abbadon.**

Abbadon, l'ange de la Destruction, force du mal, puissance de la peur.

Jumeaux d'Azraêl, l'ange de la Mort.

Les jumeaux de l'apocalypse.

Toi, Abbadon, tu ne te voies pas comme ça.

De ton âme mélancolique et torturé, tu frappe tout de même.

Par amour pour Azraêl,

Par admiration pour Lucifer,

Par dégoût pour Michel,

Tu frappes, tu tues, tu tortures.

Tu observe ta soeur chanter la chanson de la mort.

Tu chantes avec elle.

Tu regardes au carnage de la souffrance,

Tu y participes,

Sans joie mais avec détermination.

Tu combats la lumière.

Tu détruis, Abbadon, n'est-ce pas pour cela que l'on ta donner ce nom ?

Pourtant, même si tu l'as combat, la lumière t'attire.

Gabrielle t'attire.

Cet ange de la paix, cette fille de la lumière,

Tu l'aimes.

Mais Gabrielle est si différente de toi.

Et elle est unie à jamais à Michel.

Et Azraêl, dans tout ça ?

Est-elle juste ta soeur ?

Où plus que ça ?

Azraêl, ta jumelle.

Gabrielle, ton amour.

Désireux de tant de choses, tant de femmes, Abbadon.

Tu es tourmenté par ton cœur.

Que tu ne remarques même pas que le sang coule.

De tes propres main.

Tu tues.

Sans le voir.

Ton esprit est noyé dans l'indécision,

Ton cœur jongle entre amour et devoir,

Et ton corps se balance entre les cadavres tels un cobra.

Mais toi, Abbadon, tu sais que ce n'est pas ton destin.

Ton amour pour Gabrielle te montre la vraie voie.

Tu sais que Lucifer est un monstre.

Tu le sais.

Mais comment persuadé Azraël de quitter le Prince des Ténèbres ?

Alors tu ne fais rien.

Tu continues à tuer, à retirer la vie, à faire payer l'innocence.

Tu le fais avec un dégoût profond.

Mais un jour, tout change.

Azraël, ta soeur, ton amour, ton amie, ton ennemie, ta rivale, vient te voir.

Elle te dit qu'elle sait.

Elle sait que Lucifer est un monstre.

Alors tu à été submergé d'amour pour elle, oubliant Gabrielle.

Tu l'as prise dans tes bras, et votre lien éternel c'est soudée.

Ensemble, main dans la main, vous vous rendez vers Michel et Gabrielle.

Les Jumeaux de la Lumière face aux Jumeaux des Ténèbres.

Etrangement, tu ne ressens aucune peur.

Ce qui doit être fait sera fait.

Mais le jugement de Michel n'est pas celui à quoi tu t'attendais.

Ils vous acceptent, vous pardonnent.

Pourquoi ?

Mais le bonheur d'Azraël est si beau que tu ne te poses plus cette question.

Alors vous combattez.

Les _Croatan, _vos ennemis de toujours.

Vous, _Sangre d'azul _face aux _Croatan._

Et de loin, tu vois Michel transpercé Lucifer de son épée de feu.

Tu souris.

Vous avez réussie.

Mais tu n'est pas dupe, Abbadon, contrairement à Azraël.

Tu sais que c'est trop beau pour être vraie.

Et tu as raison.

Le Dieu, le Premier, le Tout-Puissant, vous chasse.

Condamné à vivre sur Terre, en tant que misérable vampire.

Azraël est déboussolé.

Toi non.

Tu sens que c'est la justice.

Alors tu accepte ton bannissement et tu quitte le Paradis.

Mais tu n'éprouve pas de rancœur, ni de désespoir, ni de tristesse.

Juste un immense vide d'émotions.

Puis tu saisie la main d'Azraël et tu ressens l'espoir.

Oui, avec elle, tout est acceptable…


End file.
